Return
by Arisa Hatakeda
Summary: What will happen when Atobes childhood friend Kamui Kaito is coming back to Japan? Read and find it out. Being Rewritten. Prolog is up!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_He was 12 years old and couldn't comprehend at all what happened. One moment he had played with his best friend at their garden and the next moment they were at the hospital. They were running around and all of a sudden Kaito stumbled. And coughed up blood. He was not able to stand up again. Keigo was terrified, he hadn't seen so much blood on a person before, he wanted to help but he was too weak. It took him some moments before he was screaming for help. Seconds later their parents came running. Everything happened so fast that all was in a haze._

_The next time he saw Kaito was a few days later in the hospital. He lay on that bed looking so fragile and pale. It nearly broke his heart seeing his most important person like that. His hold on the flowers tightened. It was just the two of them in the room. The sound of the machines made him nervous._

_Keigo took a few hesitant steps forward. "...Kaito?". His voice was a mere whisper. He waited. For a moment he thought he wasn't getting any answer, then Keigo watched as Kaito turned his head in his direction."...Kei...go...". His voice was so frail. Keigo went up to his side. "I was...waiting for...your visit". A small smile graced his features and he stretched out his hand to Keigo. He put the flowers aside and took the outstretched hand into both of his hands._

_It was scary. Here he lay, his best friend, looking so helpless that it made him cry. That time he couldn't do anything. He didn't noticed that something was not right. They were playing together in the garden, were chasing each other. When he saw that blood, he couldn't move at all. His friend was in need of help, but without the help of adults he couldn't do that. He didn't want to be a child anymore, he wanted to grow up as soon as possible. To be able to save his friend. To save Kaito._

_He was so much in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that es was being hugged. The tears were running down his cheeks, still he searched for Kaito's face. His head rested on his shoulder and Keigo felt the heavy breathing of Kaito. It wasn't good for him to move so much. Keigo brought some distance between them. Kaito looked at him with a questionable gaze. Keigo rubbed his tears away with his sleeve and gently pushed him down onto his bed "Don't move around so much, you need to lay down. You want to get better right?". Kaito chuckled at Keigo's behavior. "Everything...you say". Kaito smiled as he got under his blankets again. Everything will be better. Keigo was sure about that._

_Sometime later Keigo overheard his parents talking. He couldn't sleep and wanted to get something to drink at the kitchen._

"_Kousuke, is that really true?". Worry was evident in his mother's voice._

"_Seems like it. Akito and Midori are worried about Kaito's condition. The results aren't that good. Akito said that he contacted a doctor from overseas." His father sounded tired. "They will be moving to America soon."_

_Keigo's world seemed to stop moving. "T-that can't be true...Otou-san...you're lying right?...Kaito's not moving away...he's not leaving me behind...right?" He looked hopefully at his father. _

_However his hopes were shattered by his father's next words. "Keigo...Kaito's condition isn't the best. He needs to be treated as soon as possible. Kaito is still young, so his chances of getting better are higher. Please don't make it harder for him. You're his friend, right?", his father put a hand on his son's trembling shoulder, "Stay next to him and encourage him as long as he stays in Japan. Okay?"._

_Looking up at his father with tears in his eyes he nodded. "Hai". And he stayed true to his words. During Kaito's last days in Japan Keigo wouldn't leave his side. And slowly the dreaded day came._

_They were at the airport, ready to take off as the two friends stood opposite each other. Kaito was holding Keigo's hand. "I'll miss you Keigo...I promise you...I'm coming back to you as soon as I get well...I promise". He started to cry and squeezed Keigo's hand tighter._

_It hurt his heart to see Kaito like this. Keigo hugged him tightly to his side._

"_I'll be waiting...so come back to my side...I'll be waiting for you...so come back to me"._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Prince of Tennis -.-"

"Japanese talking"

"**English talking"**

_"German talking"_

* * *

**Return**

Chapter 1:

Childhood Friend

It was a pretty day for the Hyotei Regulars to practice.

"Ore-sama demands that all of you do 30 more rounds around the courts."

Or not, because you could hear a lot of moaning from them.

"Oi, Atobe how long are you going to let us run?!"

"Yeah that's right. Do you want us to be weak at the Training Camp?"

"You two, it's just normal practice"

"Usu"

"Atobe-san just wants us to be in a good condition"

"Choutarou you're too nice"

"Yeah once in his life he's right. Atobe goes over the top"

"Really? I think it's a good exercise"

"..." All Regulars were shock-frozed. While they were talking, they recognized a voice they've never heard before.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me? You know, that's not really nice. After 2 years to forget a precious friend."

How could they know this guy. They never met him before.

He has jet black hair and a pair of light blue eyes, hidden by sunglasses. He wore a black-and-white sport shirt and black sweatpants. And dark-blue sport shoes.

_I know this voice. But I don't know who this is. Wait...don't tell me...No..he should be in America. He would have called me if he comes back, thought Atobe._

"That's not funny. At least you shouldn't forget me, Keigo.", said the guy. He would almost lose his patience.

_He couldn't forget me, could he?_

Atobe was just about to say something as Kabaji went to the guy. Said person was a bit surprised to see someone standing in front of him. And bow?!

"Ne Kabaji you didn't forget me, right? Like some other people here.", said he and was shooting glares at the others.

"That...bratty attitude...this can just be Kaito", said Yuushi and went to him.

"Oi, who are you calling bratty? You couldn't recognize me either.", stated Kaito.

"Please forgive me, but you changed a lot since elementary school" chuckeled Yuushi and embraced him.

"Yuushi, you know I don't like that", he muffled, but made no attempt to break off the embrace.

"I know, but your body is just easily made to fit into my embrace", told Yuushi and hold him tighter.

Slowly their faces showed awareness of who Kaito was. The regulars turned their heads to Atobe, since he and Kaito were childhood friends, and saw that Atobe was shooting a murderous glare at Yuushi. You could clearly see a dark aura surrounding him.

So Atobe went straight to Kaito and pulled him into his arms, "Ore-sama doesn't allow that. Behave when Kaito is around, is that clear?", ordered he. What he couldn't see was that Kaito smirked against his chest. "So...you didn't forget me, right? _Ich habe dich vermisst"_ (1) he softly laid his arms around his neck and placed a small kiss on his cheek. And than, something what you would never have imagined, Atobe Keigo, Captain of Hyotei Tennis Club, blushed.

* * *

Sakaki was quite interested what happened when Kaito would appear. And what did he saw? Atobe argue with Oshitari over Kaito. Kaito grinning like a Cheshire cat and Regulars watching the scene before them and doing nothing.

"It's surprising that you speak German, Kaito-kun.", spoke Sakaki.

Kaito let go of Atobe as Sakaki-sensei spoke to him.

"It's not surprising since my mother is from Germany. She forced me to learn it while in America."

His mother wouldn't let go till he could speak perfectly. He has a slight foreign accent, but his mother was fine with it.

"You surely all remember Kamui Kaito-kun. He studied two years abroad in America, but he did attend Hyotei. I heard that Kaito-kun was coming back to Japan so I made a small change in the regular positions. Kaito-kun will be the Vice-Captain of Hyotei Tennis Club and replacing Kabaji.", said Sakaki-sensei.

And again they were shock-frozed.

"I asked Kabaji beforehand if he agrees to this and he said yes.", explained he, because they had expressions that they didn't believe him. "Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu"

Well Kabaji said to each thing usu.

"Kaito-kun could you do me favor?" asked Sakaki with envelopes in his hand.

"Could you bring these letters to Rikkai and Seigaku to their Coaches? And would you tell them that you're the Vice-Captain and the new regular?"

"Ehhh? I have to bring them?" exclaimed Kaito

"Yes, since you have free time. School starts for you tomorrow. And please don't trouble the students over there, will you?", ordered Sakaki-sensei.

Sakaki-sensei handed him the envelopes over. He was just making his way out as the others could hear him mumble something in English.

**"It's not my responsibility to do that. But I'm just the student who's first starting tomorrow so give him tasks he can do because he ****doesn't** **have anything to do."**

And he was gone. The regulars sweat dropped at his behavior.

* * *

(1) means: I missed you

A/N.: this was the first chapter

I hope it was good and easy to understand. please review

The next chapter is about what happens at Rikkai and Seigaku.

EDIT: 8th August 2008

I think I'll have the next chapter finish in a couple of days.


	3. Chapter2

A/N : Kamui Kaito isn't going to change into a girl. He's a maleOC. About pairing...I don't really know, I just go with flow and see what will happen. Unless you have ideas about the pairing I would appreciate it.

Warning: OOC, shonen-ai

"Japanese talking"

"**English talking"**

_"German talking"_

**Return**

Chapter 2:

Surprise for Rikkaidai/Seigaku

Kaito left the Hyotei school grounds and walked to the station. He took a train to Kanagawa Prefecture.

_Keigo told me much about Seigaku, but Rikkaidai won the Japanese National Tournament two times in a row. I want to see how good they are and what's so special about them, thought he._

The whole time he looked through the window, ignoring the whispers around him. He disliked girls the same age as him. _Getting all over a boy because he looks good. It's disgusting._

Finally at his destination. He walked in and looked around.

_Rikkaidai is even bigger than Hyotei. But where the hell are the Tennis Courts?_

Trusting his luck he just walked around.

After a while he saw some trees standing before something. He walked up to the trees and...

_Yes, found them._

* * *

Yukimura and Sanada watched the practice matches between the regulars.

Today was, at the Rikkaidai tennis club, training just for the regulars. In one week they would go the training camp,

together with Hyotei and Seigaku. So it was clear that the regulars had more to practice.

They finished their matches, as Sanada was about to speak up he saw someone walking in.

''Excuse me, but outsiders are not allowed on the courts, just Tennnis player'', informed Sanada.

The boy chuckled. ''First, I ama tennis player.'' Sanada didn't like this guy at all.

_It would be funny to provoke them, but I promised Sakaki-sensei that I wouldn't make any trouble...maybe a little bit?_

With a grin he looked at the others. _At the first look they seem to be really good._

''So you surely want to challenge me? I'm after all the Captain.'' asked Yukimura nicely with a smile on his face.

The boy laughed. '' If I wanted to challenge you I would have brought a racket with me, right?''

The regulars didn't believe that this guy was talking like that to their Captain.

''Who are you that you talk like that to our Captain?!'', asked Niou angrily. Yukimura shoved him back.

_Hmm...they're easy to tease. I shouldn't overdo it._

''My bad, I forgot to introduce myself'', said he with a smirk.

He took his sunglasses off. ''But before that I have something for you Captain-san'', he handed him a letter over.

Yukimura opened the envelope and read it.

''You're from Hyotei. I thought that Oshitari was Hyotei's Vice-Captain. A new regular replacing Kabaji, he must be a really good tennis player.'' said Yukimura while looking at him.

''Why, thank you.'' Yukimura was dumbfounded as the others too.

''You want to say that youare the new regular and Vice-Captain?!'', exclaimed Marui.

''May I introduce myself, I'm Kamui Kaito, new regular and Vice-Captain of the Hyotei tennis club, it's a pleasure to meet you all.'' He gave them a short bow and smirked.

He re-placed his sunglasses over his eyes. ''Well, I'm off then. I see you guys at the Training Camp. **Bye-bye**.''

And he got out of the tennis courts.

''Did that actually really happened?'' asked Marui.

''Yes it did'' answered Sanada.

_To show off like that. No wonder he's from Hyotei. I'm definitely going to play against him, thought Sanada._

* * *

Kaito just left Rikkaidai.

_Ahh, that was fun. I'll get in trouble if Sakaki-san or Keigo ever find that out._

He took a train back and got to the area where Seigaku is located.

_I shouldn't do that in Seigaku. Keigo is after all a fan of Tezuka Kunimitsu. It wouldn't be good to anger him like that guy from Rikkaidai. The training camp is going to be so much fun._

Kaito entered the school grounds.

Tezuka watched over his club. Some of them played practice matches, others were stretching. Oishi was talking with Inui.

Oishi and Inui were the first one to notice a guy with black hair wearing casual clothing.

They approached him. ''You don't look like a student from Seigaku. Do you you need something?'', asked Oishi.

The guy turned his head to them. They could see his face and wondered why he was wearing sunglasses.

''I'm sorry to disturb your training, but I'm a student from Hyotei and searching for Tezuka Kunimitsu.'', said he with an apolitical smile on his face.

After hearing Hyotei, Inui got his notebook ready for interesting information.

''Who are you that you have some business with me?'' asked Tezuka.

He saw that Oishi and Inui were talking to a guy from another school and it seemed that he was searching for him.

''I have a letter for you from my coach, Sakaki-sensei, regarding the training camp.''

He gave Tezuka the letter and he read it.

''Hyotei has a change in their regulars. They replaced Kabaji with their new Vice-Captain.'', explained he to Oishi.

''Ii data'', mumbled Inui and wrote the new information in his notebook.

''I thought that Oshitari was the Vice-Captain of Hyotei tennis club'', said Oishi to Tezuka and Inui.

Tezuka read the letter again and looked at the guy.

''Can you tell me who this new regular is? It's not written in this letter.''

''Sure thing.'' He bowed and said,''I'm Kamui Kaito, new regular and Vice-Captain of Hyotei tennis club. Nice to meet you.''

Inui was busy with taking notes. Oishi and Tezuka on the other hand gave him a bow.

Kaito was about to go home, but Tezuka called him back.

''Why did Atobe give you that position?'' It was hardly seen that Tezuka showed interest in something other than tennis.

Kaito smiled.''That's simple. I am the person which he trust the most. Then I see you in a week, goodbye.''

And again he got away from the tennis courts. He left Seigaku and walked home.

* * *

It was pretty late as he opened the door. ''I'm home.'', called he. He put off his shoes.

''Welcome home, Kaito-sama.'', greet a maid, Mariko-san. ''Do you want to eat something?''

Kaito smiled at her. ''No, thank you. I'm not really hungry I'll eat tomorrow morning something.''

The maid nodded. ''As you wish, Kaito-sama.''

''Are they still awake?'', asked Kaito.

''Yes, Ryoki-sama and Naoki-sama stayed awake till you would come home. They wait in their room for you.''

''Thank you and good night.''

''Good night, Kaito-sama.'' Mariko-san wished him good night and went to her own room.

He went the stairs up, turned left into a corridor with two rooms. He went to the right door and knocked.

He heard a 'Come in' and opened the door. The room was perfectly fit for two people.

Two beds stood in the middle of the room. His younger twin brothers rested on the floor and were reading books.

They both had light brown hair and blue eyes.

He closed the door quietly. ''I'm home, Ryoki, Naoki.''

They looked up from their books. ''Onii-chan.'' They ran into his arms.

Kaito hugged them tightly. After a short while he released them. ''You should go to bed. We are going to school together.''

The twins changed into their pyjamas and got into bed. Kaito gave each of them a small kiss on the forehead.

''Good night and sleep well.'' he turned off the lights and closed the door.

Now he changed and got into his own bed. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Finish. In the next chapter I skip the days till the training camp and write how they go there and maybe the first day.

I'm waiting for reviews.


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Yes, I know is has been a really long time since I updated **Return **(about...3 Years? wow really a long time^^') that aside...I'm going to **rewrite**...well I'm basically changing the plot a bit, but the actual idea will remain, so I hope you guys stay tuned for the new chapters :D

greetings~

07-22-11

EDIT: Prolog is rewritten. Next chapters will be rewritten in the next days.

09-04-11


End file.
